Freckles
by theoneinmaroonchucks
Summary: I had read books and seen movies about him and now he was in my room playng with my cell phone.Story of friendship and love.
1. Disney Movies

When I was young, like most children, I watched the classic Disney movies constantly. To a point of near insanity for my mother. I grew up like a normal kid, believing in Santa and the Tooth Fairy. As other kids, I grew up and eventually these characters became fictional contrary to my earlier belief.

When I was 14, right before the summer, it had been hot day and it was going to be a warm humid night, so I turned my fan on. Much to my dismay, all the stupid fan was doing was pushing the sticky air around my boxy room. I sat up with a grunt; this wasn't going to be an easy night. Because my old window is right behind the head of my bed, I turned around and opened it. The moist ocean breeze pushed back my hair and caressed my neck. The stars and moon were so bright that night, illuminating my room in a cool grey light. I felt strangely peaceful now; my heart started fluttering a little faster then before almost as if it knew something I didn't. I pulled my hair to the top of my head with an elastic hair tie. I turned myself away from the inviting breeze and lay down. The next thing I remember was a noise outside my window, it sounded like something or someone wanted to get inside. I immediately freaked out, I hid my head under the blanket, (like that would do any good) in shear panic. I didn't and couldn't look up in fear that I would look into the eyes of my killer. I was so scared but the next thing I heard was a boy's voice, "Tink, why do they have these? You can see in but you can't go in! The smart person didn't even put any handles on this!" Then I heard tiny little bells ring as if in agreement. Then it struck me, the boy said Tink... as in TINKERBELL!

I didn't know to be scared or excited so I just laid there not moving an inch.


	2. lucky boy

The scratching and murmuring continued, then a heavy sigh came from the other side of my window. I had figured that this kid was about the same age as me, because his voice was not very deep but was not a young boys pitch. Luckily, for him he didn't have the occasional embarrassing crack in his voice like the boys that I knew. I was sure I knew who this was but…I was just too darned nervous.

Finally, the boy said "Hello? Wake up I see you, could you help me?" I looked up but not at him, I was too nervous. I turned my light on and when I looked directly at him, my previous thoughts were confirmed. He was Peter Pan! Peter had straight auburn hair that was messy yet in an almost neat way, it wasn't very long but just touching the tips of his ears. My eyes moved down to his eyes, they were a shocking emerald green. They sparkled with mischief and fun, sounds odd doesn't it? I never thought eyes could sparkle with FUN.

He must have noticed my staring "lady, what's your name?" he said putting his hand on the screen. I really hadn't said much this whole time, in fact I don't think I had said anything up to then.

"Dana, uh yeah I'm pretty sure I know your name though!" I said just now realizing it was 11:30. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and realized the realness of this. Peter Pan was here! I gave the screen a little push outward and it popped right out. Quickly peter looked at me then at the screen with total confusion, but that went as fast at it came. "Well of course you do!" he continued "I'm the great Peter Pan!" he finished flying up into the air with his hands on his hips and feet out, then flying straight into my room. Following closely beside him a stunning electric green ball of light I assumed to be Tinkerbell. I giggled a little then realized that my door was open and my parents were just in the other room.


	3. Whatever

"Shhhhh Peter!" I scolded. I ran over to my door and shut it quietly, relieved for once that my dad snored loudly. Peter just shrugged it off, I in return gave him my coldest glare. He flashed me a stunningly white grin, making my heart flutter in anticipation for my almost certain adventure. I needed to change; pajama pants and a superman tee weren't the best clothing options. I got off my bed and went to the closet to find an outfit, oh! I could wear my converse….red or black…

When I turned back to Peter he was inspecting my cell phone, I laughed because his face looked so strange! His green eyes sparkling with intrigue, his eyebrows furrowing with thought.

"Do you know what that is?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure do! It… does things."

"What does it do Peter?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Well… it…it…oh! Well…I don't know!" his face quickly reddened. He hung his head. "I do not know what it does…"

"Pete...Peter, don't beat yourself up, it's just a cell phone…" I said as my smile faded away and my eyebrows furrowed. I sat next to him on my bed and put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Please, please don't tell them." he mumbled.

"Tell them? Tell who?" I asked, totally confused.

"The lost boys" he explained as he looked from his hands to my face. "In Neverland, I'm the leader, the one who's always right."

"Oh god! You were making a big deal out of this… of a cell phone??" I started laughing and shaking my open cell phone, he just sat there cringing his face. "Oh! I got a text message!" And before he could even open his mouth, "well this is a cell phone, right? If someone else I know has one they can send a message to me without having to come to me, it doesn't matter where they are!" I then passed him the phone. What he did next, well, let's say, was not expected.

'NEVER AGAIN!" he shouted angrily

"Huh? What?" I said completely to-the-max…confused.

Peter looked at the phone and, again, shouted, "I banish you!" Then he threw my poor phone across my room, hitting my wall. It made this sad squeal then a mechanical moan. I ran to my phone, thinking it had broken and died. Luckily, it had just made that sound due to the fact I had gotten a text while it was in the air, and when it hit the wall, the small buttons that control the volume of the ring was hit and it was set on vibration. The moan was my phone vibrating, thank lordy Jesus!!!*sigh* _its ok Dana….its confusing to him don't freak. Calm down don't strangle him_

I stood up, taking calming breaths. If Peter and I had something in common, it was that we were easily angered. "Ok, well I gotta go get changed." If I was going to go, and I still didn't know why I was going, it wasn't as if I had evil parents who wanted me to grow up. I expected him to turn around so I could change, but he didn't. Oh yeah he was used to being around boys. "For Pete's sake!! PETER turn around!" He liked my little saying, a lot and started laughing. His laugh was this classical ringing of bells; he still had his first laugh, as I had read in books. When we are born, and laugh for the first time, a fairy is created. Peter got to keep his laugh, because he was special, and would forever be a boy, never a man.


	4. Like Wendy

**Hey guys! I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope my readers like to read it….but the thing is that my morale is down 'cause the only people who have written me a review are my besties, one flamer and one other writer. I am sad…. Everyday I go on my computer and look to see if I've gotten another review, and I haven't……please help me out and review and maybe ill post my chapters faster…maybe. However, I'm not going to throw a fit and completely stop writing this until I get ____ amount of reviews…no no no I won't do that ill just keep going …Sadly…….**

**Ok! Here's the next chapter!**

Peter was on my bed laughing, holding his stomach. I didn't think it was THAT funny but….I liked how he laughed, so it didn't bother me. I took this time to get dressed… with normal children, they would have asked why Peter was taking them, and I did, but I was going to go. I thought that maybe I would just stay for a little while then go back home like Wendy, simple enough. I was still wondering why he chose me. I realized that I was fully dressed, but just zoning out like an old friend of mine who did that so much it became her trademark. I really wasn't thinking about anything specific… but thinking about everything at the same time. I was just letting everything somewhat just go through my brain but I didn't focus on any one thing.

One thing caught my mind, if I remembered correctly, time in Neverland moved much slower than the real world, that thought worried me, I didn't want to come back and have my friends and family dead and for me to be in the future…oh god … I'd have to talk to Peter about this… I didn't want this to happen, I wanted to go but, ugh, I couldn't think about that! See, this is why I don't like growing up, all of a sudden you get a sense of guilt and responsibility and people always asks you these questions you have NO answer to!!

I looked at the boy from my childhood, one, I thought wasn't real. NO, he wasn't a movie character, because he was in my room. Yes, Peter was real, and he was waiting for me. My heart jumped a little, he was a beautiful boy. His skin, the same likeness of the sun, was a warm tan that shone rays of happiness. Like I said before his eyes sparkled with fun, and they always did as if all the fun children ever had rested right behind those dark lashes. His toned arms showed muscle but, he wasn't ripped, he had a nice build that showed, somehow his many adventures on his beloved island I heard stories of… NEVERLAND, the land of forever childhood and adventure, this was the place where he was taking me. I hoped.

During my inspection, I noticed something I hadn't before, Peter had freckles. I found myself walking up to him and without thinking, tracing his freckles with my hand. He didn't move. Peter's freckles were sprinkled on his nose and cheekbones like new fallen snow. There weren't many, and they weren't very dark, they were only there for people who cared to notice, and I noticed. I looked into his emerald eyes and instantly snapped out of my trance, I could feel my face burning red. "Hahahah, sorry!" He grabbed my wrists.

"No! I' m glad you did this," He was still holding on to me. Of course, my heart started getting anxious. "Are you ready to go?" he asked facing my window but also letting go of one of my hands.

"Peter? Can you tell me why you were glad?" I had never met someone who was glad to see me act weird unless they were going to make fun of me. He turned around sat on the floor, pulling me with him to tell me why I was going to Neverland.

**Ok, so this is my version of a cliffhanger…..any good? It might take me longer to do the next few chapters because these first four where already written by me and I just needed to type it, so now I gotta do the same again…oh but it wont take tooo long….. :)**


	5. saying goodbye

Peter sat Indian- style facing me so I did the same. Where was Tinkerbell? I looked around and found her beside my jewelry box on my dresser playing with my rings, which fit perfectly around her hips. She also enjoyed my earring tree, though I haven't a clue to how she would wear the earrings…

So far, Tinkerbell had paid no attention to me, which was different from how she treated Wendy in the story. I hoped she wouldn't treat me as she did Wendy. Peter told me that I'm different… special. Most teenagers my age no longer held on to their inner child. They were filled with the evils of the adult world, but I wasn't affected, true I wasn't a baby or little one but I still dreamed good sweet things and I had hope.

"Lady, you are like me, you don't want to grow up." I knew that.

"And, I'm taking you to Neverland to keep you from being a _grown up." _He said scrunching his nose, obviously disgusted.

My heart pounded harder and harder every beat. I would be leaving this world, and going to a Childs paradise, _my paradise_. I had to go, I didn't want to grow up but I liked my life, what about my family? My friends? My stomach churned. My head spinned. However, **I** **had to do this. **

**"**O... ok! I'll do this. But let me say goodbye" I said my voice shaking.

I walked into my parent's room, kissed my mom and dad goodbye, making sure not to shake them from their sleep. I whispered in my mom's ear, "Mom, I'm going, but please, please, don't worry or be sad. I'm going to a place where I can be who I am, I love you."

I walked away fast, hoping the tears I held back didn't spill out.

**This was a short chapter but it marks the start of me writing again! Wooooo! I was close to tears while writing this. I love my mom.**


End file.
